The sea is not just full of monsters you know
by Blackroseflame
Summary: What happens when Jack returns to Elizabeth begging her to sail away? What will happen between the two of them? Will the past stay in the past?
1. Dont lie to yourself Lizzy

"Miss Turner, I'm sorry to awaken you from your sleep but there is someone requesting to see you. He says it is urgent. He says he goes by name of Sparrow" a young maid of barely 16 whispered to Elizabeth attempting to wake her.

"Not now, tell him I'll see him in the morn…" Elizabeth began to say before she realized what exactly her maid had said. "Tell him this had better be urgent and if he still persists show him up here" were her only instructions to the maid before she got up and started getting dressed.

_Thank heavens that I managed to inherit some of my fathers' items and the servants kept their loyalty. To think that less then half a year ago I was thankful for each day that I survived, at least I have managed to restore some of my life._

Elizabeth thought as she set about getting dressed into some decent although casual day clothesAlthough she could pretend to herself and the rest of the world that she had returned to being a proper lady she couldn't help the ache that she felt when thinking of her past spent with Will and Jack. Even harder to deny was the freedom that she had felt for the first time in her life aboard the Black Pearl and all the other ships she had come to sail with. After all a proper ladies life is bound to rules and regulations not freedom and spur of the moment ideas.

"Hello there Darling" came Jacks voice from just inside the doorway. Caught off guard Elizabeth jumped at his voice as her mind settled on the present instead of the past.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Elizabeth replied. Although she could jump into his arms and beg forgiveness or get him to leave the remains of her house immediately she didn't really want to take either path. In fact as soon as she heard his voice from the darkness of the room she felt a part of her come to life that hadn't in a long time, a part of her that she couldn't quite place.

"Whoever said that I needed a reason to see you Lizzy? Honestly I'm hurt, after 6 months without contact and you automatically assume that I have come her for something. Although… since your asking, I was hoping that you would be willing to sail with me the next time I leave port." Jack replied as he strided out of the shadows to stand next to her.

"Sail with you! Why would I want to do such a thing? I thought we both had enough of each other the last time. Plus I this is my home, not out on the sea with you." Elizabeth said sounding offended although if one were to pay enough attention you could tell that she didn't fully believe what she was saying.

"Don't lie to yourself Lizzy, you can feel the pull of the ocean. I've already told you once, yet I guess I must tell you again. You want it, the freedom, the beauty… all of it yet for some reason you are lying to yourself about that. I promise you Love, the ocean isn't a big bad place only full of scary monsters." Jack said almost pleadingly.

"But I guess you still believe that that is all the ocean is, after all it did take Will from you" he continued attempting to seem sympathetic yet failing

"How dare you talk of Will like that! Just because you are still jealous of him does not give you rights to talk to me, his **wife** in such a way" Came Lizzies harsh reply as she edged towards sparrow.

"Lizzy, Lizzy… I meant no harm in what I said. I just meant to tell you the truth, you are a pirate and as such you will and do crave the sea and freedom. Don't deny that. I set sail tomorrow night on the Black Pearl, if you do indeed crave more then the lonely life of a noble woman you will appear and leave with me. As for now, I unfortunately must leave you since I heard that there is a wonderful pub in the town square." Came Jacks hushed reply tinged with hope. For a few seconds he just looked into her eyes seeming lost before he left the room and house without as much of another whisper.


	2. Sleep and sharp swords

Thanks for reading this so far, I truly appreciate it. Also thank you for my reviewers (one so far) and please be sure to continue reviewing. They honestly do help me write and respond faster. I own nothing except for the concepts behind this story. All characters, places, etc. belong to Disney. 

Elizabeth sat herself down in her previously occupied chair as soon as she heard the door to the house click shut. Although she would have loved to deny all that Jack had said to her she knew that she couldn't.

'_God, what makes him think he can just show up here and tell me how to live my life. What makes him think he knows what I want or desire, let alone tell me what I desire? I haven't even seen him in 6 months, so even if it was true then what makes him think it is still true?!' _Elizabeth thought to herself clearly trying to sort out all that had been spoken.

For a few minutes Elizabeth just sat on her chair gazing into the fireplace that warmed the room yet couldn't warm her thoughts. '_I guess Jack is right though; the sea is in my blood. I can't deny that no matter how much I want to or try to. Plus what else do I have here. I'm living the fractured remains of what I used to. Yes I have the house, the servants and the money but what do I truly have here?' Plus it is still more then nine years till Will can return, surely I will be back here when he does show back up. _Elizabeth finished thinking as she rose out of the chair and to her study to collect her sword and write down instructions for the servants to follow in her absence.

It took just barely a few minutes to write down the instructions, after all the servants had lived and maintained the house just fine in her previous absences on the sea and as such she was sure they would do just fine. However it took longer to get ready herself and grab all she needed. _First things first I suppose_ she thought as she grabbed the sword that she kept over the fireplace and started cleaning it.

Although it had only been put there for less then a year it already had some cobwebs on it from a lack of use. Regardless of that fact the sword was still beautifully and well created, a true testament of Wills talent as a blacksmith. It was sturdy and contained perfect balance which is cultivated after only much time paying to such subtle yet important details. '_Still sharp as all else I see. I guess that's good so that I don't need worry about getting it sharpened'_ Elizabeth thought as she pulled her hand away from the blade part which she had just ran across her finger drawing a little blood. Quickly Elizabeth cleaned her finger of the blood and put the now cleaned sword onto the bed turning to her closet.

Although she had given up being a pirate when she returned for some reason she had not been able to throw away her pirate clothing. Although she always thought it funny before now she found herself thankful to whatever being out there kept her from throwing them away as she took the clothing out, shaking them to get rid of the dust and put them on the edge of her bed.

Within a few short minutes Elizabeth had gathered everything she would need for her voyage and had them all nicely stacked at the end of the bed so that she would not forget them tomorrow morning. Seeing her efforts nicely paid off she put out the candle in the room and got in to bed to find herself asleep within minutes.

"Miss Turner, its now morning. You requested that I wake you up good and early yesterday." One of the servant girls' hushed words were what woke Elizabeth up with a start the next morning. Within seconds of rising a blinding light hit Elizabeth's still closed eyes, a sure sign that the curtain next to her bed had been drawn.

"Yes, thank you for waking me. Can you please see to it that the cook makes breakfast and an early dinner. I will be leaving here again this evening and I'm not sure when I will be returning" came Elizabeth's muffled reply from the bed.

Thankfully Elizabeth's eyes were still closed for if they weren't she would have clearly seen the face the servant girl had made upon such statements. True, not a single one of the servants honestly expected her to stay at home for long. But still it was a surprise for her to be leaving especially with the man who had come last night. Without a doubt rumors would be spreading like wildfire among the servants for at least another week.

As soon as Elizabeth heard the door click shut, a sure sign that the servant had left the room she rose out of bed. Thankfully the servant girl hadn't forgotten to awaken her seeing as there was less then a day to settle things at home so that she could leave the town easily. Silently and quickly Elizabeth got dressed into a beautiful blue day-dress that was just perfect for a busy day and left the room.


	3. A pair of sea turtles

_I'm so sorry about the lack of updates the past while. I've found myself insanely busy with life and very stressed out. Thankfully I am on summer break now and will hopefully be able to update much quicker then normal. Please review and let me know what you think, they honestly do help me reply quicker._

Not long after getting dressed Elizabeth headed down to her houses dining room where she knew a breakfast would be waiting.

Thankfully she wasn't proven wrong as she saw a plate full of sausage and bread sitting in front of her usual chair. As she ate she allowed her thoughts to carry her away.

'_Ok, what all must I do today… well I should write a letter to the head servant telling him how best to take care of the house. I should probably see if Mary the seamstress can repair my clothing that Ill bring… ooh and I should probably practice some sword fighting as well.'_ Elizabeth concluded as she finished her meal, the last good breakfast she would have in awhile. Glancing one last time around her dining room she left to go back upstairs and to the study to finish preparing.

Hours continued passing swiftly for Elizabeth as she made sure to take care of everything that might arise in her absence and it was with a final thought and smile that she had thought of everything that she set down to a dinner before setting off to find Jack Sparrow.

As soon as dinner had finished she grabbed the master key and the rest of her belongings and left the house. 'Doubt Ill find time to return here' she thought to herself as she locked up the door.

Although she wasn't positive where to find Jack Sparrow she had a rather strong suspicion and was proven correct as she entered the pub to find a half drunk Jack talking to two ladies, who were obviously trying to find company for the night.

"So you see ladies, I was stranded on that island, just as good as dead or at least so he figured. However, he clearly understated me… imagine me Captain Sparrow dying on an island in the middle of the ocean, stupid idea to say the least. I knew exactly what I must do to escape so I called a bunch of sea turtles in to rescue me and-"

"Jack I do believe that is quite enough lying to these poor ladies" Elizabeth said finally announcing her presence to the group.

"And who is this? Jack you didn't tell me that you had a girl" One of the girls spoke up breaking the stunned silence that had fallen over the group.

"Yeah, you didn't mention anything about a Misses Sparrow" The other girl replied in a huff as she got up pulling her companion out with her.

"Lizzy, now why did you have to do that? I had them so interested in my story that I was sure Id have a good night." Jack said with a whine

"That is exactly why I had to do that. You were telling them your famous lie, which they were starting to believe. Plus I didn't decide to leave my house early to be ignored by you in favor of two street walkers!" She replied in a puff giving him a rather pointed glare.

"Ok fine, but if I'm ever slapped by the two of them I'm blaming it on you. Now would you like some rum?" Sparrow asked holding the bottle up to her.

"Thanks" Lizzy replied as she took a chair next to the infamous pirate and took a swig of the rum feeling it already go to her head.

"So I either don't remember or you didn't tell me but where exactly are we going" Elizabeth replied from her chair yet again breaking the silence, or rather the soothing sound of rum being passed between the two of them.

"Fountain of Youth my dear, legend has it that anyone who drinks of it will be immortal. Only problem is finding, I however happened to find a map of it" Jack replied while taking a glance at the beautiful woman beside him. Although he couldn't explain it, for some odd reason he felt his face get red as he took her sight in. True she was beautiful but he had met other beautiful women even this very day, plus she was already married to Will so there was no chance at anything beside admiration.

"You found it! How can you just go about finding a map to a piece of treasure like that? I seriously hope that you didn't steal something like that again" Elizabeth said startling him out of his thoughts. Thankfully the tone of her voice clearly said that she didn't want an explanation but was simply giving a warning.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I assure you the crew is fully prepared for anything that might happen. Plus why would you ever think that I would steal something?" He said carefully steering clear of a direct yes or no question. Thankfully it had barely taken more then a couple weeks for him to recapture his ship seeing as no one was really desiring to fight with a dear friend and former captain.

"I guess your right" came the mumbled reply of Lizzy as she closed her eyes on the verge of passing out. Never before was she so thankful that this pub was kept open around the clock and allowed them to pass out here.

"You should sleep, we set sail first thing in the morning" Jack replied as he to felt himself fall asleep after resting his head on the table.


	4. Mrs Swann Eh, Ms Turner

Sorry for not posting another chapter yesterday, I just had a lot going on and wasn't able to find time or the right mind frame to write.

"Lizzy, I think it's about time you lift your head off that rum coated table no matter how good it tastes" Jacks voice cut through the pub and into Elizabeth's mind.

"No, not now" was her mumbled reply that made it obvious that she wasn't really even awake.

"Lizzy, I know that rum tastes good and all but I think you should get up seeing as the whole crew is waiting for you" Jack replied his voice a little more stern now

"Fine, I'm up" Elizabeth replied finally able to wake herself up and get up from her chair in the pub.

Instead of being blinded by the sunlight like Lizzy had expected she saw that the sun was just barely coming over the ocean.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to leave?" Lizzy asked fully hoping for a yes so she could go back to sleep.

"No, if we leave were going to leave now. Just because we are not being hunted does not mean that we are fully free to do as we see fit" he replied while walking down to the ocean where he must have tied up the Black Pearl.

With a sigh Lizzy followed behind him. _'I guess he's right, just because we aren't being hunted doesn't mean we are free. In all honesty it's a surprise that they have stopped hunting us. Granted I think that might have something to do with the fact that we defeated them last time they tried. They did basically tell us it was a no ask agreement, they wont ask or suspect us of anything unless we straight out tell them or attack. I guess being subtle about taking a pirate ship out of port falls into that. Better then nothing I suppose.' _

"Nice to have you on board again Mrs. Turner" Mr. Gibbs was the first to great her as he walked up to her and Jack with a smile.

To say that she was happily meet by the rest of the crew was an understatement. It was clear that all of them had missed her and if she were to be honest she had missed them too. In fact, she would even go as far as to say that most of these men had become like a family to her, a very odd family but a family nevertheless.

"Now if you are all done gawking at Ms. Swann I would appreciate it if you were to get back to your posts so we can get this ship out of here" Jack spoke up cutting through the noise of countless greetings and properly shutting them up".

"Right away captain, do we have a heading" Gibbs said as he started to walk to his post.

"Oh, right…. Right we should go in a general southwest direction" Jack replied after consulting his compass before walking away to his store of rum.

Elizabeth walked briskly after him trying to get his attention. "You know Jack I am Mrs. Turner now, not Ms. Swann".

"Oh yes right love, would you like some rum?" he said just barely acknowledging her and pushing a bottle of rum in front of her.

"No thanks Jack" she replied as she walked out of the store and to the edge of the ship watching the shore shrink as they sailed away.

Sry for the short chapter, I'm hoping that the next one will be longer then this one. I love reviews so please send them in (plus they help me reply faster). Thanks for all of my previous review for my last chapters and readers.


End file.
